Pawnee County, Kansas
Pawnee County (standard abbreviation: PN) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 6,973. The largest city and county seat is Larned. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1992, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.95%) is land and (or 0.05%) is water. Adjacent counties * Rush County (north) * Barton County (northeast) * Stafford County (east) * Edwards County (south) * Hodgeman County (west) * Ness County (northwest) National protected area * Fort Larned National Historic Site Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 7,233 people, 2,739 households, and 1,785 families residing in the county. The population density was 10 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 3,114 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.96% White, 5.00% Black or African American, 0.95% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 1.22% from other races, and 1.30% from two or more races. 4.16% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,739 households out of which 29.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.80% were married couples living together, 7.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.80% were non-families. 32.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 24.20% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 25.40% from 25 to 44, 24.60% from 45 to 64, and 18.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 112.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 112.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,175, and the median income for a family was $45,634. Males had a median income of $26,751 versus $20,931 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,584. About 5.40% of families and 11.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.00% of those under age 18 and 9.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Larned, 3,915 (county seat) * Burdett, 243 * Garfield, 188 * Rozel, 173 Townships Pawnee County is divided into twenty-one townships. The city of Larned is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Browns Grove || 08750 || || 310 || 3 (9) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Conkling || 15225 || || 26 || 0 (1) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Garfield || 25775 || || 259 || 3 (7) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Grant || 27925 || || 234 || 3 (7) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Keysville || 36625 || || 55 || 1 (2) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Larned || 38725 || || 266 || 3 (8) || 87 (34) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Lincoln || 40975 || || 28 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.12% || |- | Logan || 42075 || || 48 || 1 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Morton || 48525 || || 56 || 1 (2) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Orange || 53000 || || 73 || 1 (2) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Pawnee || 54800 || || 82 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- | Pleasant Grove || 56400 || || 230 || 2 (6) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.22% || |- | Pleasant Ridge || 56475 || || 56 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Pleasant Valley || 56600 || || 128 || 1 (4) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | River || 60050 || || 87 || 1 (2) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Santa Fe || 63025 || || 788 || 9 (22) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Sawmill || 63250 || || 24 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Shiley || 65275 || || 28 || 0 (1) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.15% || |- | Valley Center || 73225 || || 57 || 1 (2) || 92 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Walnut || 75050 || || 113 || 1 (3) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |} Education Map of Pawnee County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Ft. Larned USD 495 * Pawnee Heights USD 496 See also References Further reading ;Kansas * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) ;USA * The Story of the Marking of the Santa Fe Trail by the Daughters of the American Revolution in Kansas and the State of Kansas; Almira Cordry; Crane Co; 164 pages; 1915. (Download 4MB PDF eBook) * ''The National Old Trails Road To Southern California, Part 1 (LA to KC); Automobile Club Of Southern California; 64 pages; 1916. (Download 6.8MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Pawnee County ;Other Information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Pawnee County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Pawnee County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867